Littlest Things
by Adieu-KKZ
Summary: "The littlest things in life remind me of you-" Anonymous. This is a collection of ideas too short post in singular chapters. Please R&R/PM me for ideas, questions, or criticism. Only T for slight language. ZoRobin only.


_**Littlest Things**_

" _ **Speaking" 'Thoughts' Yelling**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I will, and frankly have never owned One Piece**_

 _ **Shade**_

It was another sizzling day in the New World. Having nothing to do, the crew was forced to face the heat as the day passed by slowly. The Strawhat captain complained of hunger despite just finishing lunch. The doctor tried his best to fan himself from the heat, his fur only proving it to be an impossible task.

Zoro used the heat as a chance to train while keeping look-out in the Crow's Nest. The rest were on the grassy deck battling heat. The marimo's eye caught a silhouette of an island in the distance. He gently placed the barbell down to alert the navigator of the news. Climbing down from the Crow's Nest he called out to her. "Oi, witch there's an island ahead." Before the woman could answer the cook interrupted.

"You shitty Moss-Head never call Nami-Swan a witch!"

"What did you just call me perverted cook?!"

"You wanna go shit swordsman?!"

"You bet, you swirly-browed-idiot!" They were both knocked out by the navigator for disturbing her peace.

The captain's happy voice shattered Nami's angry aura. "Nami, can we go on an adventure! I don't wanna go shopping again." His thoughts traced back to the time the navigator made all the boys get new clothing after Punk Hazzard. She succeeded by threating to quadruple their night watch, and no allowance for a month. The only one saved from shopping was Sanji for his job was to get food items, and that he owned a plethora of clothes. Unfortunately for the captain he had no, in his case, luxury. The navigator thought it over for a few moments before she agreed.

Luffy's smile never faded as they drew closer to the island.

 **XXXXX**

To the crew's delight they found out there was a water park in the center of the island. The only downside being that it was as equally hot as the Thousand Sunny if not more. Nami accepted the idea to go swimming aside from the heat, she had the chance to show off her new bathing suit.

The citizens of the island seemed unaffected by the heavy heat, the reason being that it was an all-round summer seasoned island. Ice-cream and juice stands lined the busy streets as people chattered. Heat beat down on the Strawhat's spirits as the never ending walk to refreshing water.

' _Stupid witch! Stupid Erotic-Cook! I'm going to kill him!'_ These thoughts radiated off the swordsman as he was forced to hold an umbrella for the crew's historian. While the cook gladly held the shade for the navigator. This of course was not a hard task for the swordsman by any means. After training with enormous weights for most of his life, holding an umbrella for an undetermined amount of time didn't seem like such a hard task. The only bother to him was the design of umbrella. As in umbrella he meant Robin. He tried to blame the shade's flowery features, and frills for his embarrassment. He looked over to his right as he observed her.

Her cheeks were tinted pink from the sun and the thin sari that was covering her low body was now stuck to her skin successfully showing off more of her curves. Strands of raven hair stuck to her forehead sweat dripping lower from them. He suppressed the urge gulp as he looked at her chest. The sweat that collected from her head reached the patch of skin above her breasts, dripping between the mounds.

"Zoro-San can you hear me?" Robin's voice had taken him out of his gawking.

"Yeah, I'm listening." Was his distracted answer as he berated himself for such thoughts.

"I asked if you would like to share the shade with me, your face is red." Stating her reason for calling out the swordsman. She watched as he debated with himself before stepping under the shade. He breathed in her scent immediately regretting the action, her sweet floral fragrance made his only useable eye dart to her features.

Seeming to notice his stare the historian looked up from the tome in her hands, only to notice how close they were. The only place he begged his mind not to focus on was her supple lips. He tried to dart his eye anywhere else, but they only seemed to come back to her lips. He didn't notice that his body was moving towards hers until their breaths were mingled together. Zoro was going to finally taste Robin's lips before they were rudely interrupted.

Sanji's body was already covered in flames. " **How dare you try to kiss my sweet Robin-Chan**?!" Irritated ticks appeared on the angered swordsman forehead as the crew could only watch in shock.

" **You shitty cook I didn't try anything**!"

A fight had broken out causing the citizens to give them strange looks. Robin smiled to herself, she would have a talk with the swordsman soon.

 _ **Tonta-Chief**_

" _He did what?!"_

Usopp looked in horror as the swordsman yelled at him. Before the yelling had started Usopp was telling the swordsman about his and Robin time in the Tontatta Kingdom. About how he and Robin were captured then let go, because of his lie for being Noland's descendant. He may have mentioned that the Tontatta King, Gancho, and the little part of where the dwarf had rested in their traveling. He honestly didn't think Zoro would become this upset. Especially since the swordsman never gave any girl a second-glance. Almost collapsing from fear of the swordsman cutting him to pieces Usopp fled to his workshop, hopping Zoro would not follow him.

With already knowing that Gancho was still in Dessrosa Zoro could only think of one thing to do. Interrupting Luffy's decision for the prospects of becoming the "boss" of subordinate crews Zoro spoke up.

"Luffy we gotta turn around."

"Eh, why?! There's still a bunch of naval ships back there!" Ideo, the long-armed boxer, yelled.

"I have to go cut the dumbass Tontatta chief." Once hearing this Luffy could not hold in his confusion any longer.

"Why? Little people king helped everyone in Dessrosa." He asked not bothering to notice he forgot the king's name. Before Zoro could state his reason Leo cut-in.

"What do you want with our King?! He didn't do anything!" He defended his king as angered dwarfs behind shouted similar things. Zoro didn't bother to answer them as he pulled the captain's rubber ear to his mouth.

After a few moments of whispering Luffy's boisterous laugh cut through the air.

"What's so funny Luffy-Senpai?" Bartolomeo's shy voice questioned.

"Zoro's just mad 'cause the dwarf king touched Robin!"

Leo asked, "Why would Zoro-Land be mad because King Gancho touched Robin-Land?"

"'Cause they're dating!"

 _ **Cover-Up**_

' _Breathe… Focus your mind on your goals. To protect your nakama; complete your promise to Kuina.'_ He had been stuck on this thought for the past hour. His mind refused to choose a new topic.

"Oh, Zoro I didn't know you meditated in the library?" His ears were tuned to the melodic voice of Nico Robin. He finally opened his eye to survey her. She had her usual volume in hand and a steaming cup of coffee in the other. Her posture relaxed.

His eye darted her lethal body, observing her movements; this was out of habit of course. The days before Enies Lobby he made it his personal job to watch her. The watching soon turned into protecting, albeit unconsciously. Zoro shook his head from the past and focused on answering her question.

Never breaking from her icy hues he answered. "Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper are running all over the ship chasing some stupid beetle." A chuckle was his only response to the relative silence. He almost cursed as he realized that the archaeologist needed somewhere to sit and he was positioned in front of the plush sofa. He quickly shut his eye to darkness as Robin took a seat.

The close proximity didn't seem to bother her. She observed the swordsman take on a new element. His body seemed at ease, his usual scowl replaced with an expression of determination, but she caught the slight twitch of his brow. It was as if he was resisting the urge to open his eye.

A giggle past her lips as she witnessed him blush. "Having trouble focusing?" She asked, knowing the exact reason the swordsman couldn't meditate. Her assumptions were proven when the swordsman's eye snapped open, only to glare at her.

"Oi, what's so funny?! You're the one that needs to cover up!" His temper flared when he caught her laughing at him.

She watched the embarrassed swordsman stare her down, waiting for a response. A naughty thought came to her mind as a smirk graced her lips. If the swordsman needed her to cover up, then she will do the exact opposite.

Zoro waited for an answer, but got none. His mind relaxed when he saw Robin reach for her zipper to pull it up. He tried to remain indifferent when the number of unzipped teeth* increase. He suddenly became hot as images flashed in his mind of him, and the historian.

After five teeth the swordsman had enough. He took the liberty to zip it himself, albeit slightly forceful; he took an extra measure to tighten her sari, successfully covering more of her creamy skin.

To say that Robin was slightly surprised was an understatement. A genuine smile crept onto her features as she imagined what other men, namely Sanji, would do if it were the same situation. Robin was about to question the swordsman before she saw him make a hurried exit as he muttered. She grew an ear on his back.

"What's up with your face Zoro?"

"Just a distraction." He muttered, blushing deeper.

 _ **Fruits**_

"Hahahaha! Marimo looks like a goddamn fruit!" -Sanji

"Did someone say food~" -Luffy

"Shut it Luffy, we're discussing what fruit Zoro is." –Usopp

The reason for his nakama's sudden abuse was that he was dressed in a surprising pink shirt. The only logical reason for this was the crew was doing laundry, and the navigator cleared his closet. She claimed that all the attire smelled like sweat, not that he cared, and gym socks. Unfortunately for the swordsman she mentioned his rapidly increasing debt, and all argument left him. She only gave him, in his opinion, a disgusting pink shirt.

Coming back to the deck, Luffy and Chopper were currently trying to pick a fruit for their swordsman nakama.

"Mango! Wait, no a grape! No, no a-"

"I know, why we don't just ask Robin. She always has an answer!"

Hearing this, the crew turned to their nakama that had stayed quiet, aside a chuckle or two, through the teasing. Luffy rushed over to the woman's post.

"What type of fruit does Zoro look like?"

Robin only took a brief moment to observe the swordsman, who was now glaring at her, before coolly answering.

"A strawberry of course."

 _ **A/N: *The little bumps on a zipper line.**_


End file.
